


The World Ends in Starlight

by Uncontinuous (nights_fang)



Series: The Other Vessel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alphabet Fic Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nights_fang/pseuds/Uncontinuous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sequel to the Adam is Lucifer's true vessel AU. Adam dreams of oblivion, but he can't get there. Written for ladyknightanka's prompt "Serendipity" on the Alphabet Fic Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Ends in Starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyknightanka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyknightanka/gifts).



 

Adam says Yes to Lucifer.

Adam sleeps.

Adam dreams of oblivion.

He only dreams of it. He cannot understand why. Oblivion isn't supposed to be a dream, it's supposed to be his reality. It's what he knows would happen once he said yes. Lucifer has never hidden his future from him.

But yet whenever he feels himself completely slipping away there's a pull backwards, and Adam feels the sleep of in-between lull him in again.

 

 

Adam wakes up once.

He can't make out much. Just heat, and the feeling of thin _cold_ fingers carding through his hair, before sleep takes him in again.

 

 

The next time he remembers waking, he stays awake longer, but his body feels heavy from sleeping too much, and something just feels off. And then there's a laugh. A woman laughing. Soft, warm, familiar. He knows her, that much he reckons through the haze of sleep.

“Hey kiddo, you're up again.” __

 _Again?_ Adam wonders, as he feels the bed – he's in a bed, how did he get here – dip and she reaches over and ruffles his hair.

“Go back to sleep kiddo. You still need to recover. Maybe the next time I come up, you'll be awake for good.” Her touch is comforting, not as comforting as he's used too, but enough. And before he sleeps, he realises who she is. Ruby, his mind supplies.

Adam sleeps.

Adam dreams of oblivion

 

 

He wakes up more after that, stays awake longer.

Ruby is around often enough, but Lucifer isn't, and it worries him.

This whole thing feels weird. Wrong.

He goes back to sleep.

He dreams of oblivion.

 

 

When his eyes open again, the night sky is vast above him, stretching to infinity, dotted by countless stars. It's clearer than he's ever seen, and the air is fresh. And cold.

 _Cold_ , Adam realises turning immediately despite the heavy ache in his limbs. Sure enough, he's there. Sitting by Adam's side, wearing Nick, eyes trained on the sky.

“You're here,” Adam rasps, voice hoarse and dry from so much disuse.

“I never left.” Lucifer hums.

“I'm here.” Adam says, trying to make sense of things through the haze. Something still feels odd about this.

“You are.”

“I shouldn't _be_ here.” he mumbles out. As much as he's trying to stay awake sleep is calling him again, taking over.

“You aren't. Not completely.” Cryptic as those words are, and classically Lucifer – a part of his mind supplies, Adam finally gets it.

“I'm dreaming. All those times. _Now._ ” He realises finally. “Am I dreaming?”

Lucifer nods finally turning his gaze onto Adam. Ancient, intense and beautifully blue. And _lonely_. “Yes. And I'm waiting for you to wake up.”

Those are the last words he hears before sleep takes over again, before Adam can even ask _why_.

Adam sleeps.

Adam dreams of oblivion pulling him in. And something anchoring him where he is.

 

 

Adam wakes up.

It's night out. The air is cold against his skin, and it cuts, and feels nice. He can feel grass through the thin trousers he's wearing. And when he looks up he can see endless stars through the tree cover. That's when he realises that there's no heaviness in his limbs like there usually is. And other than the usual grogginess that comes with sleep, his mind is otherwise clear. It's almost like he's woken up from a nice long restful sleep.

 _I shouldn't be here, awake._ That's the first thought in his mind.

“No this is exactly where you should be.” It's breathed out softly against the skin of the back of his neck. The words, and the voice itself is so unexpected Adam almost jumps. Almost, because there are hands on his hips holding him in place.

Adam turns around, and sure enough, Lucifer is there behind him.“Am I...?”

“No you're not.” Lucifer cuts him off before he can even ask. “You're finally awake.”

“Why?” Adam's understandably confused. He said yes. He shouldn't be here. And why was Lucifer still in Nick? What about the Apocalypse? Michael? His head spins from the questions.

Lucifer tsks sounding a little amused, as he draws Adam closer. And suddenly everything else flies right out of Adam's head as he becomes acutely aware of how close they are. Lucifer has always barely had any concept of personal space, but this is sort of intimate.

“It's over. Michael and I reached an agreement. I had no need for you as my vessel any more. And I'm fond of this vessel.” Lucifer answers finally.The words sting in a way Adam never though they would. Didn't he do so much, prepare for so long, even throw away his humanity for this? But before the hurt sinks in, Lucifer speaks again, chin resting on Adam's bony shoulder.

“I've missed you.”

And just like that suddenly everything falls into place. His prolonged sleep, the heat, the constant dreams of Ruby, those dreams of Lucifer, the loneliness Adam had thought he imagined, the pull towards nothingness and whatever was anchoring back, their current closeness, everything. They all fit like puzzle pieces, and it hits him like an epiphany knocking the wind out of his lungs.

Through the sound of his brain attempting to reboot, he can hear Lucifer chuckling, soft and _fond_ , and it makes Adam's chest feel like it's going to explode.

“ _Breathe Adam_.” The words sink in, seeming to echo from somewhere within him, sending that familiar pleasant spike of frost down his spine. Only to be shadowed by Lucifer's fingers stroking his back through his shirt. And before he knows it, he's breathing normally again, and echoing Lucifer's laughter, as he melts into the archangel's side.

 

 

Adam doesn't go back to sleep until much later.When he does, he dreams of stars. And Lucifer watching them by his side.


End file.
